


Frozen Kisses

by Jinxous



Series: Coldflashweek 2016 [3]
Category: The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8788522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxous/pseuds/Jinxous
Summary: All Len wants is to love his boyfriend, but being a Meta makes everything difficult.





	

Whenever someone says Captain Cold he's automatically confuse with Killer Frost, despite the obvious. Len would admit it that they had similar abilities, but they were too different. 

Though they both were bad Len had a secret that no other Meta should know. His boyfriend, Barry Allen. He was a normal boy that Len had met on the train. No matter what Len and Barry boundaries were far too deep. They were dating, but that was it. Len hadn't gotten intimate with Barry, hadn't even kissed him. He couldn't kiss him. Much like his counterpart he could freeze anyone with his kiss, had killed a few boyfriends before, some when he first got his powers on accident, others out of spite.

Barry was different, the only warmth he ever got. Mick had warned him with Barry, to let the kid know he was Cold. Unfortunately Barry worked to catch guys like him. So whenever Barry went to make a move Len would avoid him. Honestly Len wondered why Barry was still around.

At this time he wished Barry had left him because that would be so much better than this. Len was rushing Barry into Star Labs, said boy limp in his arms. He was pale, too pale with blue lips. Len had been a fool and fallen asleep, waking to Barry kissing him. It took a moment before Barry backed away, freezing. 

He was unresponsive by the time they made it to Star Labs. Len rushed in, trying to keep Barry somewhat warm. Caitlin was right on them as he got their, getting a heads up from Len. Her and Cisco worked on the boy, turning on a heat lamp, Len watching as they tried to wake him. They hooked up a heart monitor, Barry having a rapid heartbeat. Len was freaking out, walking back and forth as they worked. Harrison Wells walked in, dropping his coffee and rushing to the young boy. Then Barry flatlined and Len felt himself die inside. He slid down the wall, curling up as tears escape him. 

Luckily Caitlin was able to resuscitate him, but unconscious. Attention turned to Len, Harrison Wells pulling the man to his feet and slamming him into the wall.

"What the hell happened?!" He growled, Cisco and Caitlin trying to pull him off of Len.

"He kissed me! I was asleep and he kissed me!" 

"You're a Meta!?" Harrison growled, Caitlin and Cisco looking at the poor man.

"You're him. You're Captain Cold." Caitlin said, Len staring down at her.

"Yes. I don't care what you do to me, just please make sure Barry's alright."

"You're going to sit and talk with us. Tell us how you got the abilities you have and to what extent they affect your life."

"Or." Caitlin said, taking off her cuffs. Her hair went white, lips blue, and skin paling. "Put these cuffs on. Your Meta abilities are neutralized while you wear these." 

"Give them." Len said, grabbing them from Caitlin's hand. He put them on, his complexion clearing up, color returning to his skin.

"These will keep you human…things like kissing will no longer be a problem. They're yours if you join us."

"Find a cure and I'll help you till I die." Len said, looking at Barry.

"Great, we'll test you too." Harrison said, a whimper coming from Barry on the bed. The older man dropped Len, the man racing to the bed immediately. When he got next to him Len grabbed him hand.

"Hey." Barry mumbled, looking up with a smile. "Best first kiss ever." Len chuckled, kissing Barry's knuckles. Nothing happened, no frostbite so Len too a chance. Leaning over he caught Barry's lips, waiting to see the affect. Nothing happened except Barry kissing back. Len took the moment, pushing all his feeling into the kiss, Barry pulling back to breath. 

"I'm so sorry." Len whispered, Barry pulling him back down into another kiss. 

"Let's leave them alone. I'm going to grab more cuffs." Caitlin said, walking out. The two men didn't take long to follow, leaving the two to their own. 

"You're a Meta?" Barry asked this time as he pulled away.

"I was going to tell you, I swear. I just…I was a criminal."

"I still love you. I wish you would have told me, we could have helped you."

"Caitlin gave me these cuffs. They'll keep my powers gone. I will never take these off." 

"Lenny, these powers are you. Wear the cuffs only when needed."

"I'm wearing them so I can kiss you, finally." Len said, holding Barry.

"Okay…does this mean we can have sex now?"

"When you heal." Len smiled, letting Barry cuddle into him. 

"Deal." He mumbled, closing his eyes. Now all Barry had to do was tell Len he was the Flash and he'd be set.


End file.
